culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Happy House
| Last single = "Mittageisen" (1979) | This single = "Happy House" (1980) | Next single = "Christine" (1980) }} "Happy House" is a song by English post-punk band Siouxsie and the Banshees. The song was written by Siouxsie Sioux and Steven Severin and was released in 1980 by record label Polydor as the first single from the band's third album, Kaleidoscope. Background and recording "Happy House" and the Kaleidoscope album marked a change in musical direction for Siouxsie and the Banshees due to the arrival of two new musicians: drummer Budgie, previously of The Slits, and guitarist John McGeoch, previously of Magazine. Budgie, who was interested in African polyrhythms, used a reggae vibe on the song, while McGeoch played both atmospheric and edgy guitars. Siouxsie stated that the band almost invented a new sound with this single: it was "Banshees – phase two"."Tracks" TV'interview. Arte. Broadcast June 1999 When asked if "Happy House" was a cynical song, Siouxsie replied: "It is sarcastic. In a way, like television, all the media, it is like adverts, the perfect family whereas it is more common that husbands beat their wives. There are mental families really but the projection is everyone smiling, blond hair, sunshine, eating butter without being fat and everyone perfect"."Siouxsie interview". Elektron (dutch television). December 1982. Release "Happy House" was released on 7 March 1980 by record label Polydor as the first single from the band's third studio album, Kaleidoscope. The single became the band's second top 20 hit, peaking at number 17 in the UK Singles Chart. Music video The video was set in an studio "cartoon house" made to look "fun and happy", reflecting the sarcastic lyrics. Siouxsie explored the house, dressed in a Harlequin outfit while the band supported her, playing their instruments in the living room. Despite the very distinctive guitar riff (played by McGeoch) that is arguably the centrepiece of the song, McGeoch does not feature in the video. Instead Siouxsie occasionally mimics playing the riff with a ukulele, with Severin on bass and Budgie on drums playing along in the background. Cover versions The song was later revisited by several acts. The Italian dance act Cappella had a hit single in 1993 with the Eurodance song "U Got 2 Know", which used the distinctive riff from "Happy House". Cappella was later sued for failure to pay publishing royalties and lost.Price, Simon. "Kisses in the Dreamhouse". Melody Maker. 8 August 1993. P.41. "Happy House built on a naggingly eerie synth riff (recently stolen by Cappella's "U Got 2 Know)" In 2000, electronic rock band Mindless Self Indulgence sampled the opening riff on their single "Bitches", from the album Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy. In 2003, European band Ginger Ale covered the song on their debut album."Happy House" by Ginger Ale. 2003 In 2011, The Weeknd sampled several elements of the original version in his song "House of Balloons" from the mixtape album of the same name. Pitchfork wrote in their review: References Category:1980 singles Category:Siouxsie and the Banshees songs Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Nigel Gray Category:1980 songs Category:Songs written by Steven Severin Category:Songs written by Siouxsie Sioux